Friday night in the Hummel-Andersons'
by DingDangPaws
Summary: The time Kurt was sick and Blaine and Ellie took care of him. within the verse: "Fluffy times under the Hummel-Andersons' roof"


A/N: wheeee~ i'm having so much fun writing this and i'm just happy someone is reading the previous drabble so here' another one! thanks for reading!

* * *

The sound of Kurt's coughing could be heard from the kitchen, Blaine sighed, ever since Kurt started his new spring collection, he was dedicated to make it perfect, Blaine tried persuading the fashionista to give himself a break once in a while, but it usually falls on deaf ears, even Ellie couldn't convince her Daddy to read her a bedtime story; Blaine knew no one could talk out a Hummel when he was set on his goal, after knowing his spouse for seventeen years, all Blaine had to do was sit and wait until it comes crashing down. Sure enough, soon after the completion and apparent success of Kurt Hummel's new spring line, Kurt had developed a bad cold. And Blaine was there to pick up the pieces.

The storm outside Kurt and Blaine's apartment grew stronger, rattling the window panes, the rain pelting the windows. Blaine is stirring a pot of herbal soup when a pair of feet shuffled into the kitchen.

"Papa, I'm scared."

Blaine turned to find Ellie leaning at the kitchen door frame, her lips quivering and eyes down- casted, her hands were busy picking on the lint on her favourite pink sweater.

Blaine paused in his stirring and picked up his daughter, sitting them both in a kitchen stool.

"What's bothering you, princess?"

Her eyes linger to the rain outside the window.

"Daddy," she says instead, placing her thumb in her mouth, an old habit of hers that shows she's scared.

Blaine quirked his eyebrow, waiting for the usually exuberant girl to finish;

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"Sweetheart, Daddy is just a little under the weather, he'll be fine as long as he get some rest,"

"What are you cooking, Papa?"

Blaine smiles at his daughter's evident short attention span, once the toddler gets the answer she wants, her attention is diverted to another pressing issue.

"I'm trying out this new traditional herbal soup!" He grinned as he points to the soup, which is now frothing out of the pot.

"Oh shit."

"Papa said a bad word!" Ellie gasped one of her hands covering her mouth and the other pointed accusingly at her father. At the same time, Blaine was trying to salvage the remnants of the soup hard work, scalding his hands in the process. He finally figures out to use washcloths instead of his hands and dumps the whole pot into the sink; six hours' worth of hard work goes literally into the drain.

"Ms Aldrin says a potty mouth must rub his tongue with soap!" Ellie says; her tone accusatory and her arms akimbo with her lips pursed; a stance she had probably mimicked from Kurt when he's being authoritative.

"I'm sorry for that El, I won't do it again."

Ellie brooded over this as if it was a life changing decision, but forgave her dad nonetheless.

"It's okay Papa," Ellie said, patting his hip. "What about the soup you're going to give Daddy?"

"I guessed Daddy will get that next time." Blaine sighed.

"I know!" Ellie clasped her hands, "How about chicken soup? Daddy made it when I had fever once."

Blaine smacked his forehead, why didn't he think of that? He goes immediately to the top cabinet (which he has to tip his toes) and gets the can of chicken soup. That would have to do for now….

"Look Daddy, I've brought you chicken soup!"

Ellie whispered into her dads' bedroom, a tray of broth in her hands as she walked precariously towards the huddle in the bed.

"Thank you, sweetie" Kurt croaked, getting up to help Ellie place the tray at the night stand. A hand at his shoulder urges him back to bed, and another helps Ellie instead.

Kurt smiles at the familiar peck to his cheek, looking up to see Blaine ever charming face close to his.

"You don't want to get _this _the next day," Kurt warned, gesturing to face; which was paler than normal, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose red and puffy. He closes the gap and kisses the sick man on the mouth, mirthful that this man is his.

"You're worth the risk." Blaine says after breaking away.

"I gave Papa the idea of making chicken soup, since he burnt the herbal soup he was making before!" Ellie chirps excitedly, climbing up the bed to join her parents.

"It's that the said havoc you caused in the kitchen just now?" said Kurt, arching an eyebrow.

"An accident," Blaine said, shrugging dismissively to his spouse. He gave another peck to Kurt's cheek before settling himself close to Kurt.

Kurt hummed appreciatively, sipping the now lukewarm soup. Flashes of lightning and echoes of thunder can be seen and heard as the storm outside rages on, frightening Ellie to hide under the covers.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, daddy?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, El, I might pass the virus to you," Kurt sniffed, Blaine handed a napkin to him as he takes the tray to the kitchen.

"Please?" Ellie giving her best pout and puppy eyes she knows that will help with her case, obviously Kurt gives in, no one could ever resist those Blaine-inherited hazel brown eyes, especially Kurt. Ellie beamed when Kurt gave in, hugging her dad before settling under the duvets close to Kurt, she was sound asleep when Blaine returned to the bedroom. The small family huddled together in the bed, Ellie sandwiched in the middle and both Kurt and Blaine turned to the side so they were facing each other, snoozing through the heavy storm in content.

Even though Kurt was better, both Ellie and Blaine had developed a slight flu the next day and he had gladly taken up the responsibility to take care of his small perfectly imperfect family.

Kurt carries a tray into the temporary infirmary ward, which is also the main bedroom. Ellie was asleep in her own bed this time; Blaine had his upper body leaning on the headboard, the duvet covering up to his waist; a box of tissues cupped in his hands. The floors surrounding the bed littered with crumpled tissues. Kurt smiles at the sight of it.

"Still worth the risk?"

"Never regretted it in the first place,"

Blaine says, swiping his runny nose and gives Kurt a dopey grin.


End file.
